moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Venita Cruxinel
Venita Cruxinel is the current leader of the charitable organization known as Salvation. Early Childhood On a crisp autumn day, the Cruxinel family welcomed their first born. A daughter with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. Born to a poor farmer's name, Venita was not given the same opportunities as other children in Lordaeron. Most of what she remembers were days spent close by her mother in the city as her father looked for odd jobs. A couple of years had passed by and the family struggled, but they were not undone by this fact. Instead, her parents remained strong, devoted and hopeful for a new tomorrow. Tomorrow did not come for many years, but in this time, Venita's mother had given birth to another child. The second born was a son by the name of Sindemo. These children were loved more than anything else in this world. Every day, their parents reminded them of what a blessing it was to have them here and what great things they will do for the world when they were of age. Keeping the family together and strong helped them pressed through the rough patches, but hope was not far off. Sometime in the summer before Venita's fifth birthday, her father returned home with grand news. There had been an offer in the south for free land if willing persons were able to produce crops for the kingdom. The family was faced with two choices, head to Westfall or try out Duskwood. Although neither parent were educated on the choices, they felt Duskwood would be more inviting. With the idea that the lands were cleared with big forests around the new home, they could have a perfect life away from the bustle of the city and hunt fresh meat for the family. This was a new and exciting for the four and without much delay, they packed what little belongings they had and headed south to their fresh start. Traveling the roads and across the lands took many weeks. Both children had fallen ill at least twice and the swamps of the Wetlands were unkind to the carriages. However, as they crossed into Elwynn forest, nothing but smiles were on everyone's faces. The lush wooded area provided hope for what their new home would be like. The people down south were friendly, honest and welcoming of these newer folks moving this far from Lordaeron. But as the carriages rolled away from quiet mining towns, the paths lead them into the dustbowl known as Westfall. Quickly, her parents were eased by the fact they did not make the wrong choice, but part of her father remained worried for what lies ahead in Duskwood. After dropping off some folks at the Sentinel Hill, the carriage headed back to the coastline and followed the river to the bridge. As they drew closer, there was an unsettling feeling coming from what awaited on the otherside. Hooves clopped against the wooden flooring depsite even the animals growing ever so paranoid as their drivers. Unlike Westfall, Duskwood was littered with all things which haunted the lands. Sure, there were forests, but they were unfriendly. Massive spiders skittered away from the roads and wild wolves howled from the depths. A chilling wind swept through the land and something could be heard rattling in the far distance. Scared and unsure, Venita and Sindemo huddled close to their worried mother whom looked to their father for reassurance. The man watched as his children behaved as so and their mother seemed so uncertain. Part of his soul wished for them to abandon this and head back to Lordaeron, but the other part wanted to give this a chance. His thinking had gone on for some time before he finally uttered the words they all needed to hear. They had come too far to look back now and running away only made them cowards to new beginnings. Speaking with a kindness in his tone, he took his children and brought his arms around their bodies. His hands rubbed gently at their shoulders as he taught them a valuable lesson in making the best of what you have now to see a brighter tomorrow; and if all else fails, they had an experience worth remembering and lessons to be held dear. With their spirits lifted, they continued to their new home which was not very far from the infamous Raven Hill. When they arrived at long last, their home was built and land had been cleared for them to use. On top of this already gracious gift, the farms had been donated new tools to get the farmer started. All was in order and they could not be anymore grateful if they tried. Nestled in their new home and warm beds, the family rested for the evening without the stress of tomorrow looming over their minds. Precious moments happened for the family over and over throughout the years. The start of the farm was a hard one, but as they got the hang of it, they were able to produce fresh crops from the rough lands for the kingdom. Venita and Sindemo were educated by their mother in many topics. From housework to schoolwork, they were taught everything they needed to know because one day, they too would have families of their own to care for. Her parents were so proud of the bright young children they were raising. The pair were attached at the hip and spent most of the afternoons running around outside, climbing trees and watching the nightfall settle in. Sindemo was as much of a dreamer as Venita. As youngsters, they would chatter on about ruling the world together. She would have control of the ocean and he the lands. They would be the mightest, but kindest, rulers. Like children do so often, they played pretend and acted out their 'rule'. This only fueled their creative minds and made them that much closer as siblings. There came a point before Venita's twelfth birthday that her father was approached in the nearby market. While selling the leftover goods, a man in stunning armour came to make an offer. One even he could not turn down, but he was so attached to his children, the idea of the offer pained his heart. Respectfully, he declined and carried on about his business. Not taking the answer very well, the armoured man decided to follow the farmer home. He waited patiently before making yet again another approach. When a knock came to the door, both children answered the door and were greeted by this marvel of a man. He had bright blond hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. He bore the colours of Lordaeron, but also of something else. Holy symbols they were when Venita was explained much later. Caught off by such fancy company, their mother rushed them upstairs and welcomed him into the home. Wary of the man's intentions, her father accepted him in too and that night, the three adults stayed downstairs speaking about what would be best for the children. At the end of the day, no matter how much the elder Cruxinels felt, they could not deny the fact they would never be able to fund a proper education for either child. Venita had started to grow and her undying passion, patience and understanding were stand out features in a young woman. Making the decision, her father announced one night over dinner where Venita would be headed in three weeks time. Shock and confusion hit the family's table on such a night. There was a will to protest, but one to thank too. What an opportunity, but Venita had such doubts from an early age about herself that she was unsure if she could make her family proud. For what remained as her last moments with her parents and brother, they all made the best of it. Every homecooked beloved meal was made, every story was told and every night, she was kissed goodnight and reminded of how much she was loved. This choice was not out of hate, but from sheer love to see their child be more successful than what they had to give. The last morning came too soon. A little after midday, horses rode up to the home and again the man was there. He led this group to the farm and awaited Venita to be turned over. There were never enough hugs and kisses to go around, but eventually, her father walked her over, lifted her into the saddle with the man and let loose his grip. It was a heartwrenching moment for them all. Without anymore moments wasted, Venita was taken away to a city she had never known, to a place she had never visited and into a life she could never dream of. The last memory Venita had of that day was her brother chasing the horses and crying her name. It was a moment she remembered and promised there would come a time where she would return to bring her brother along, but fate had other plans. Teachings From Tomas Coming of Age Into Hellfire and the Burning Crusade Days of Ronae From the Darkness Came Salvation Bitter War of Northrend Fall of the Draenei Life and Death Touched by the Gods The Current State of Venita Cruxinel Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Salvation Category:Stormwindian